


A Lesson

by redSnaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Minor Violence, Nude illustrations, professor/student, school au, sexual illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redSnaps/pseuds/redSnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi keeps misbehaving in class and Karkat has finally had enough.  Now he's going to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started out as a silly request from my friend that actually grew into something legitimate. This is VERY self indulgent so you have been warned. This is also my first fanfic and first smut, so take pity on my soul. And if you so happen to be a fellow shipper of Karkat/Terezi, then I hope you enjoy.

            The morning was late, turning slowly into a dull afternoon.  To Karkat, it already felt like he’d been through a grueling day of monotony and nerve ragging events, despite the fact that he had been up and working only for a few hours.  The sound of his chalk hitting the board and moving across it, forming the day’s lesson, only seemed to be serving the purpose of irritating him more.  His dark, caffeinated sludge was already cold and he could tell he was ready for this next class session to be over with so he could stuff some food down his protein chute. 

            Karkat heard as his students began to file into the classroom, chatting about their day so far or what their plans were for the night.  He ignored their inane talk as usual while he finished up what he was writing on the board and went back over to his desk and podium.  He booted up his computer and pulled up his lecture and notes for the day.  This was only to help him along in his lesson and make sure he stayed on track as he taught everyone.  They were to sit there and take notes as they listened to him, all while he proceeded to move them and fill their stupid heads with his teachings.  To him, his class was superior and far better than all the others.  He narrowed his eyes as he watched more students filter in because he knew from their side they had a different opinion and thought of this as a joke class.  Especially one student in particular.

            Karkat took out his book and placed it on his podium as he prepared himself for the moment he would hear her come in and then see that ridiculous smile.  To him, his literary teachings on the classic and modern romance novels and their significance to all who read them was vital.  To her, it was all something to grin and mock and laugh at.  Every other day he would endure her snarky remarks and occasionally snap back at her, now doing it less frequently so as not to feed her.  He knew she liked the rise she got out of him and that some of the other students found it just as hysterical.  Except when he would suddenly schedule a pop quiz in the middle of the class.  They learned real fast to stop harassing him.  But she did not.  And he’d be damned if not every single time she didn’t completely ace each pop quiz or assignment he’d assign her or the class.  And any time he asked her to leave the class she’d reply with a sugary sweet and confident “no, I’m fine”. 

            Just as he was taking a very unsavory swig from his cup he heard it.  That tapping of her cane.  He brought his hand and drink down as he suddenly glared daggers at the girl.  There she was, school uniform immaculate and a shit eating grin right on her face.  Not that she would really see his look.  She was blind after all. 

 

            Terezi Pyrope took her customary seat as usual.  Always sat in the middle of the section, fourth row, seat thirteen.  Even if he wanted to ignore her he couldn’t.  She took out her books and folders, neatly setting them on her desk.  Her cane was gone and captchalogued and now she sat comfortably, hands folded in her lap, as she kept her face forward.  She sat there smiling and looking like she was waiting eagerly for the lecture of a lifetime.  Or rather for the harassing of a lifetime, Karkat figured.   

            Karkat looked down at his handheld grub device and confirmed the time.  He pocketed it and then walked center, book in hand as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk in front.

            “Alright, so how many of you incompetent assholes didn’t get your head out of your ass and read today’s assigned chapters like I said to?”  He looked around the room with a very unamused look, taking in the muffled coughing going on around the room and the sounds of shuffling as some of his students shifted in their seats.  He ignored the smiling girl in front of him as his eyes passed over her. 

            “That’s what I thought.  Don’t think I won’t be able to tell when you’re not doing the assignments.  Either way it’s your loss because you won’t be able to participate in today’s discussion and contribute to this fucking wonderful lesson and learn exactly how goddamn beautiful this story right here is.”  He lifted the book up and gave it a little shake.  He knew half of the class wouldn’t appreciate the brilliance of such a romantic classic and would end up just sitting through the lecture with their fingers up their noses like a bunch of thick headed douchebags. 

            Despite all of this Karkat continued.  He opened up the book and began to ask his class about the meaning behind some of the character’s actions and relating the text to their own lives.  There were the select few in his class who would speak out and actually participate in the discussion rather than just sit there like the others.  The class continued as usual from there.  They discussed the relation between the story and the one they’d previously studied and then Karkat went on a long speech about the subject matter and how important it was to see and understand the fine details of the romance and situations between all of the characters.  He was answering a few questions when it occurred to him that the class was already half over with and he had yet to be harassed. 

            Karkat looked quickly over at the girl in the middle section of the class.  She had her chin neatly placed on top of her interlaced fingers, leaning forward in her desk as if she was actually intrigued.  And yet something in that small grin and in the gleam of her obnoxious glasses told him that there was something going on in her head.  Usually by now she would have made a jeering comment or would have just laughed at him.  His paranoia was starting to get the best of him, but he continued. 

            He closed the book after awhile and turned to set it on the desk, continuing to address some points he thought were of real value to everyone.

            “What we all really need to look closely at is the fucking subtext peppering this relationship like it’s a prime roastbeast ready to be devoured and fill your puny thinkpans with important shit.  Our protagonist here is obviously falling all over himself in a gargantuan pile of flushed feelings for  Ikeana.  And I’m sure you’re all asking yourselves ‘then why the fuck is this asshole still so confused, she’s reciprocating, right?’ Wrong!  I think most of you might have missed the subtle meaning behind some of his actions.  All those times he insulted her or harassed her.  See most think all this dipshit was trying to do was cover up his flushed feelings in case she walked all over his sorry excuse for a body and was also just projecting his frustration but I think it’s something way beyond that.  That he, in fact, harbors a secret desire for her to be in BOTH concupiscent quadrants!”  Karkat took a small dramatic pause, watching his students as some their eyes widened and some of them whispered to each other.  It was sinking in and he felt like the most brilliant professor there at that school.

            “And not only that, but that maybe he wants her in all four.  A desperate troll who finds himself confused and desiring the troll of his dreams to be everything for him.  Think about that.”  He smirked a little, pleased with himself and how he may have had his class more involved in his lecture now than ever before.  Perhaps they were actually soaking up some of this information and would allow themselves to take something away from his class instead of being thick and treating his lectures like a joke.

            And then he heard a giggle.

            Karkat’s eyes shot center towards the troll in front of him.  His face was a solid, icy glare as she stared forward with the widest of grins. 

            “Or maybe you’re reading too much into things.”  Her words sounded almost as if they were a laugh in themselves, and he stood there wondering how in the hell she was able to sound like that.  He also wondered how she was able to get him pissed off quicker than any other thing in the entire universe, either alive or inanimate. 

            “Oh really.  Well since you’re such a fucking expert on this subject, Pyrope, and obviously believe yourself to be more knowledgeable than my pathetic ass on such a topic, then by all means relegate me with all the stunning details of why you think I’m reading too fucking much into things.” 

            She sat back in her seat, looking quite smug and as if she was just having a light conversation with him. 

            “Well, first I must correct you in that I never eluded to or said that I find myself more knowledgeable than you on this subject.  I simply think that you read too much into things.  And as far as romance goes, especially this book, you are reading too much into it because it’s what you want.”

            “What the ever loving fuck are you on about-“

            “Simple, Karkat!”  Karkat balled his fists as she called him by his first name.  He had been quite specific from the beginning that he wanted to be formally addressed but she didn’t care.  He had long given up the fight of trying to make her address him how he wanted.  “You have romantic ideals of grandeur.  It’s why you are so fascinated with the subject and why you teach it.  But I believe that you are reading such detail into it because it’s what you want.  You want the protagonist to desire such an absurd concept because _you_ desire it.”

            Karkat’s mouth fumbled as he tried to shape words or at least a noise of some kind.  He was left speechless for once in his life, unable to wrap his mind around such an accusation, let alone come back with a retort to it.  The rest of the class was fairly silent, save for awkward shuffling and a few muffled sounds as some students tried to hide back their amusement at the scene taking place in front of them.  One student was not as skilled in self control and coughed out a laugh, trying to stifle it behind their fist.   Immediately Karkat pointed at the unlucky student and lashed out.

            “Six pages for the homework assignment from you.  The rest of the class, I expect a two page analysis of what we’ve discussed and how it relates to the next three chapters you are to read.  I don’t care how early it is, but class is fucking dismissed.”  Everyone looked at each other a little confused and slowly started to pack away their things, picking up the pace as they realized he was serious and was for once letting them out early.  “Except for you, Miss Pyrope.  You are to stay after and have a word with me.”  He glared at her and then turned his back, moving around to log out of the computer system for that classroom and pack up his own books and papers. 

            Terezi put away her things casually, acting like she had no other place to be and that all was right with the world.  She took out her cane after putting everything away and came up to his desk, her grin unchanging as she waited for him.

            Karkat put his book away and then faced her, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, feeling more anger bubble inside of him as he took in her smile and nonchalant behavior.

            “Is your whole goal in this class to fucking piss me right the hell out of that door and into the sun so my anger can continue to fuel it for millennia to come?  Because that’s what you are doing.  I’m legitimately curious here if you pull this shit with all those tight assed legal professors and judicial pricks?  Or am I just some fucking special case?”

            “You’re just some fucking special case.”  She giggled at him and then leaned an elbow on the front of the podium.  Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered a string of curses and incoherent noises.

            “You are un-fucking-believable.  I tell you what,”  Karkat looked up at her and walked in closer, leaning from behind the podium, “since you seem so determined to mock me and walk all over this classroom and me like you own the damn place, I think you require more attention.  Seems like that’s what you can’t get fucking enough of.  I want you in my office after you’re finished with your classes for the day.  We will be having a private lesson that maybe you might learn some shit from.” 

            “Oh, well Karkat, as much as I am standing on edge to have a private lesson in your office, I’m afraid I simply must decline.  I’m a busy girl and have things to attend to.”

            “You will fail if you decline.”  Karkat watched as for the first time he got the girl’s expression to falter slightly.  She seemed bemused by such a statement, but he caught the slight hint of worry in the line of her lips and the furrow of her brows.  “I can easily discuss with the board and with the professors over you that you’ve been a fucking shithead during this entire semester, and that despite your ability to pull decent grades in this class, you have failed to show comprehension of the material and reasoning within the classroom.  I will see you later in my office, Miss Pyrope.”  With that Karkat walked on and out the of the classroom, leaving Terezi behind with her mouth slightly agape and her ego suddenly shot down a couple notches. 

 

            Karkat leaned lazily forward in his chair, scrolling down his computer screen as he tried to keep himself preoccupied with mundane things.  All that could be heard was the ticking of his clock and the occasional clicks he made with his mouse.  His eyes wandered down to the clock at the bottom of his screen.  It was now early evening, most office hours were officially over and ordinary classes would be coming to an end by now.  Now it was all a waiting game.  A tense expanse of time of him waiting on the edge, wondering when Terezi Pyrope was going to walk through his door, or if she would.  He thought himself mad and a complete, blundering idiot, as was usual when his thoughts wandered like this, for being so interested in this girl.  He couldn’t understand why someone like her would have the nerve to preoccupy his mind so much.  She was disrespectful, annoying, a complete nutcase at times.  Yet, despite all the shit she made him want to break, he couldn’t help feeling conflicted.  Karkat couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down quickly to the edge of her skirt, notice how her smile did something special to her face, or how her voice brought an edge of relief along with stress, because she was still interested enough to screw with him and still harboring some desire to engage him on some level. 

            Karkat had a good session of self-loathing and cursing when he first started to wonder about this girl and explore his thoughts and feelings on her.  He wasn’t an expert on his subject for no reason.  Though he seemed to be more clumsy when it came to romance and himself, he still knew enough to recognize that something about this sharp-toothed, insubordinate girl drove him wild.  He didn’t know what to do about that.  Except until now, possibly.

            Karkat sat completely back in his chair, staring through the computer, more focused on his thoughts than on the screen.  He had thought about bringing her to his office on several occasions but he was always at a loss as to what to do once he succeeded in that.  And if he was honest with himself he would admit that he still didn’t know what to do.  But Karkat figured he’d take a lesson from some of his favorite stories and just let things happen.  He knew getting involved with a student could pose as a very bad idea in the end.  Especially if she declined him.  But he needed to figure things out before he finally and completely lost it.  He was tired of dealing with these feelings on his own.  He needed to know if she purposely pissed him off, if she purposely leaned forward on her desk just enough to tease, or if she walked in front of him in that perfect way to make him want to scream in frustration. 

            The topper to it all and the final straw was her commentary in class.  He wasn’t sure if her calling him out in front of everyone and accusing him of wanting such a romance was worse, or the fact that she actually was right.  It was one of the many reasons he couldn’t stomach himself.  Only young trolls barely able to grasp the brilliant intricacies of each quadrant entertained such idiotic notions.  Then again he also knew that it this was something that has occurred in the past.  There were some myths and stories out there about two trolls fulfilling everything for each other.  Something about that seemed beautiful to Karkat.  To have that one troll who could be his everything and he could be everything for. 

            Karkat shook his head as he really began to daze off and romanticize the idea.  He was being a moron again.  And he was sure Terezi thought he was exactly that as well.  Although he didn’t feel any better for caring what she thought of him.  Why did she even have to bring this up and how in the world did she even know.  It was very possible that she had pulled it out of her ass just to unnerve him.  But something told him, especially based on all their past exchanges, that she had a knack for just knowing things.  Perhaps that’s what made her so good in her field.  From what he’d gathered she was considered something of a prodigy.  And something about that made her all the more appealing.

            Suddenly Karkat caught the hint of a noise.  A distinct tapping that got closer and closer.  He looked up at the clock to see that over an hour had passed by, it was well past anyone’s office hours now but that didn’t matter.  He turned his chair around, away from his computer and facing the door.  He sat back casually, waiting for the knock at the door that came after a moment of silence.

            "Come in.”  He hated how his heart picked up its pace as he watched her enter.  She shut the door behind herself and then strode forward, a light grin on her face.  She quietly took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, acting as if the whole office had been a room all of her own, one that she knew from back to front.

            “I see that you actually take your grade in this class seriously.  That’s kind of a fucking surprise, I must say.”

            “Don’t flatter yourself,” she giggled a little, “I only came because you threatened to fail me, and I know you enough by now not to challenge that.  If I fail this class it won’t look good on my records and I intend to graduate from this school with perfect marks.  I also don’t think you telling my professors and the rest of the board such things will exactly help my success.”  She continued to grin but Karkat noticed that there was something behind her voice and her grin.  Something a little forced.  He had actually rattled and upset her. 

            Karkat couldn’t help but smirk a little.  He had actually gotten one on her.

            “Relax, Pyrope.  Maybe if you’d actually respected me and performed like a student should in my class, you wouldn’t have been threatened so.  But now you’re here so it doesn’t fucking matter.  What matters is that we discuss some things and I give you a proper lesson, one you might actually learn some shit from.” 

            “I am on the edge of my seat for this, really.  I can’t imagine all the amazing stuff I am going to learn from you this evening.”

            “Cut the shit.  I don’t need your sarcasm you unquantifiable sack of squirming grub vomit.”

            “That may be the second most beautiful thing anyone has ever called me.”

            “Yeah, well, I could call you plenty of other beautiful things.”

            “Oh really?”  Terezi’s grin widened as she leaned back in the chair.  Karkat growled and tried to keep the small blush he felt rise under control.

            “You know what I fucking meant.  We’re getting off subject.  Romance.  Let’s discuss it now.”

            “What kind of romance?”  Terezi’s voice held a tone of curiosity and flirtation as she let one of her eyebrows rise, having fun with their conversation now.  Karkat ran a hand down his face in frustration.

            “Why must you do this to me?”

            “You just keep doing this to yourself, I can’t help but play along.”  She giggled again and then propped her feet up on his desk, crossing one leg over the other as she lounged, completely at ease now that she had power over him and the conversation once more.  Karkat couldn’t help but let his eyes run along her legs, his heart picking up pace as he got higher up along them.  He quickly made himself look up at her face.  However, this didn’t help much either since she had the widest grin on her face, which both infuriated and thrilled him.  “What’s the matter Karkat, you’re actually being quiet?”  The tone and looked suggested she was up to something and just trying to antagonize him more, though Karkat wondered, and not for the first time, if there was something more behind the harassment. 

 

 

            “Just re-fucking-collecting myself so that I don’t make more of a fool out of myself and entertain whatever sick pleasure you derive from my misery.”  She laughed heartily at that.  Then she took her feet off of his desk and leaned forward, crossing her arms and leaning across them to leer at him. 

            “Why don’t we just get to the point and you teach me a lesson.”  It was obvious she was not interested in his lesson and wanted to be done and out of there now.  Karkat wasn’t sure how to feel about that.  He knew of course that she wouldn’t want to be stuck there, but he wanted her to want to stay as well.  He wanted her to stop teasing him.  He wanted her.

            “I know very well you don’t want to hear any lesson from me and want to fuck right out of here now.  But from what I can tell you don’t appreciate my class or me.  And what you need to learn is that romance is just as fucking powerful and important as your law.”  He then leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes and trying to pose an intimidating and superior figure.

            “That is complete nonsense.  You just teach your fantasies.  Unless you have a real lesson to teach I think I will go ahead an excuse myself because I really don’t want to hear any more of what you have to say.”  Her smile seemed to have disappeared now.  She kept her position, not willing to be the first one to back off.  However, Karkat was not willing to back down either.

            His mouth set into a thin line of frustration as he observed the girl in front of him.  Her words only provoked him more.  Suddenly, Karkat brought his hand out to the back of her head and urged it forward so that both their lips met.  His eyes were closed and for a moment he wondered if this was what her world was right now, just the sound of the clock and both their breaths becoming uneven in surprise, and their lips, soft against each other, motionless.  It only took a moment, after she made a little noise of surprise, that Karkat felt her lips move and reciprocate.  His mind was a blur of confusion and emotion.  She was kissing back.  He had made a move and now he was probably in the deepest kind of shit imaginable but it didn’t matter because Terezi Pyrope was fucking kissing him back.

            It seemed like a second and a lifetime combined in one moment before Karkat finally broke the kiss and pulled away slowly, keeping himself close for a moment longer as he stared at her, worried and exhilarated.  He then plopped back and ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do now.  He had let things happen like he said he would and they did.  But from this moment forward that’s all it would be.  Things just happening and him none the wiser as to what these things would be and when they would occur. 

            His reverie and the silence was broken by a small cough.

            “Well…that was different.”  Karkat noticed the hint of a teal blush on her face and the slight details behind her glasses that suggested her eyes were wide open. 

            “You didn’t want to hear what I had to say.” 

            “So you decided to show me?”  There was a small chuckle as she shook her head.  “I hope you don’t mind me saying, however, that this did not teach me anything except that you seem to harbor some romantic feelings for me.” 

            “Taught you to shut the fuck up for once.”  Once again Karkat got Terezi to blank, but she quickly recovered and laughed.

            “So you did but again I think you’ve really failed to teach me anything.”  And there was that smile again.  That distinct look that suggested she was getting at something more, and Karkat entertained the idea that maybe, just maybe, that look and her words were bait.  Little urges to get him to do something.  Well he was going to bait her now.  He was going to test her and if she was willing, then he’d really teach her what she needed to know.

            Karkat did not say a word and then stood up.  Terezi looked as if she had tensed a bit, and he could tell she was waiting for him to do something, practically expecting him to.  He simply walked on by.  He didn’t stop until he reached the door.  He turned himself ever so slightly, so he could watch her face and it’s details as she faced his direction, curious as to what he was doing.  With that he turned the lock on his door, the small click resounding throughout the room.  He smiled slightly as her face formed a series of minute details.  A mixture of shock, anticipation, and excitement, all in one and very quick, soon to be replaced by a small smirk and casually placed mask of confidence and feigned curiosity.  He knew she knew what he meant by this.  And she knew that he was on to her as he stepped back over to her, stopping in front of her and her chair.  He was giving her the time and a chance to say no, to decline and say that this was not the right kind of teaching for her.  But all she did was sit there, her face turned up towards him, and her small smirk still painted across her face.

            “Up on your feet, Pyrope.”  He said it briskly and low, a command that he was daring her to defy.  And she didn’t.  Much to his surprise she stood up with ease and fluidity.  She rested her hands on her hips as she stood, now being the one to dare him with her body language.

            “So am I to assume the lesson has begun?”  She was still so confident in herself and her pride.  She was still testing him.  But Karkat was testing himself as well, and that test now was to let himself go.

            He quickly grabbed a hold of her by the waist and pulled her in swiftly, hugging her tightly against his body.  She made a little sound as her body hit his and looked up at him, her smile something devious now.  He liked the fact that her arms were instantly over his shoulders.  She was happy to be close and seemed excited.  And now he really did wonder if this was something she had been after all along. 

            “Yes, consider this lesson fucking begun.  First things first.  Keep your snarky ass comments to a minimum.  They’re not as cute as you think they are.  As your teacher you should play by my rules.  The more you try to defy me and ruin the moment, the harder you are going to make this on yourself.  Romance is all about the mood, the right sequence of events, and saying and doing the right things at the right time.”  At this Terezi snickered.  This earned her having her hair gripped and pulled back, along with Karkat’s teeth suddenly against her neck, threatening pain. 

            “Don’t mock me.  And don’t test me.”  He lowly warned her, his lips still at her neck.  Judging by the gasp he got out of her and the quickness of her breath, she liked this.  Karkat certainly did have his hands full with her now and suspected he was going to have fun figuring her out and using what he learned against her.  “So maybe now you’ll pay attention and fucking listen to me as I teach you.  Now you’ll learn to shut up and just enjoy things as they happen.  To actually appreciate the details.”  Slowly Karkat began to kiss her neck, making each touch long and soft, taking his time and moving ever so slightly up her skin.  He could feel her pulse gently under the skin.  It was quick and warm and a sure sign that he was sparking the exact kind of reaction that he wanted to.  “And appreciate how they add up to make the moment better.”  After a moment he had reached the edge of her jaw.  He kissed along it, not quite as slowly, and then pulled away once he got close to her chin. 

            Karkat cupped the side of her face with his free hand and turned it more forward so that he could get a good look at her expression as he continued to feel her skin against his.  She definitely had a flush to her cheeks now.  A distinct teal gave away that she had been enjoying him.  After a moment he moved his hand up to her glasses and gently took them off.  She made a small sound of protest and then frowned.  He didn’t care.  Karkat simply folded them and tossed them onto his desk.  He was tired of her face being obstructed by them.  Her eyes were closed, which he knew they probably would be given that she was blind and didn’t need to use them.  It didn’t matter though, blind or not, Karkat couldn’t help but admire her features.  How they combined sharp and gentle and ended up making something quite pretty.  And it excited him to observe her and know that she could look either downright terrifying or stunningly attractive.

            Terezi seemed to be letting some her impatience get the best of her and opened her mouth to speak but Karkat then occupied it with his own.  He wasn’t willing to let her ruin the moment and was done with observing.  Now he wanted a taste.  And she wanted one too. 

            Their kiss was more involved than their last one.  They kissed each other with more desire, their lips meeting together a little hastily and with stronger force.  Terezi was now the one pulling him in, one hand now running through his hair as it pulled him closer.  It didn’t take very long before Karkat felt her tongue against his lips, testing and running across them slowly.  He knew that her tongue and nose were what she used to see with and he wasn’t sure whether that was what she was doing now or if she was just getting more adventurous.  Either way he was aware that she was starting to try and take control and make the moves, and that’s not how he wanted things to go.

            He nipped her tongue softly, just enough to grab her attention but not hurt.  She pulled away quickly and her eyes flew open as she frowned up at him.

            “Easy there.”

            “You’re pressing things.  Just take your time and go with what I do.  I’m leading and in control.” 

            “Ha!  As if I’m going to go along with that.”  She scoffed at him, raising an eyebrow and then deciding to resume with their play.  Karkat wasn’t going to have any of that.

            Very suddenly Karkat had both his hands back on her waist and pushed her backwards, moving along with her.  The sudden movement made Terezi throw her hands back, preparing to protect herself instinctually.  Within a second her back was pressed hard against the wall and Karkat was there against her, his hands moved now so that he had each of her wrists pinned and her arms set up and to the side of her.  Her face was a clear expression of surprise and anticipation now.  He was beginning to read her more easily and that filled him with pride.

            “I told you if you defied me your ass would be in for a harder time.”  Terezi just looked at him a little blankly, then her face broke into a wide grin that screamed trouble.

            “Then maybe I’ll have to defy you a little more.”   With that Karkat had his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately once more. 

            This girl was crazy and unpredictable, and something about that and her willingness to press the boundaries excited him.  Karkat enjoyed her challenge, it made their position all the more sweeter.  He could feel her body pressing up closer against him, and he knew that she wasn’t fighting to break his hold on her but was trying to get more of him.  He still wouldn’t let her have access to his mouth and he knew this frustrated her.  It made her kissing become stronger and her desire peak.  The denial had her wanting more and changed her kissing from being a fight for more control to being a fight for just having more of him.  It was when he noticed that change that he finally opened his mouth to let her in.  In less than a second both of their tongues were meeting and exploring, savoring the taste and the sensation as they moved with and against each other. 

            Karkat wasn’t sure for how long they had been kissing like that.  Time was now just a distant memory, an vague matter that had once been important to him.  But nothing mattered now except for the troll he had against him. 

            He continued kissing but eased up on the intensity before finally moving his mouth and bringing the kisses the corner of where her lips met.  He then brought his kisses back across her jaw and then down her throat.  He didn’t stop until he met the crook of where her neck began to turn into her shoulders.  He could hear her breathing heavily and smiled ever so slightly between his kisses as he was getting what he wanted.  Now was time to make her melt. It was time to really take hold of her and show her who was in control.

            Karkat began to nibble lightly along her skin, moving back up along her neck.  The shiver he felt run through her only encouraged him.  He could hear her breath coming in and out unevenly along with the smallest of noises, just tiny little gasps when he nipped just right.  That was what he wanted more of.  He stalled at one point on her neck and then bit harder.  A  louder gasp issued from Terezi’s mouth as he did that and then a quiet string of “ah’s” as he began to suck and bite in between.  He could feel her hands ball up slightly and her body stiffen against his as he worked on her.  So she liked her neck messed with.  Karkat stored that information away as something to come back to when need be.

            After a moment he pulled away slightly to glance at her neck, and sure enough a teal mark had appeared.  He moved his head back up until his mouth was against her ear.  He gave it a little nibble, which got a small reaction out of her, before whispering.

            “I got you.”  He heard her grumble lowly at him and she finally struggled against his grip.

            “Shut up.  You only think you do.  What happened to ruining the moment?”  Karkat couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he lightly kissed down and across to the other side of her neck and jaw.  She easily turned her head and allowed him to do so.  After a moment he pulled back completely and looked at her face.

            “This is why you need a lesson.  It’s all about saying the right things and in the right moment.  Am I really ruining the moment?  Or am I just riling you up more?”  Terezi frowned at that and struggled a little more.

            “Fuck you.”

            “That’s the spirit.”

            “Just continue, Karkat.”  Now was Karkat’s turn to frown.  Before she knew what had happened, he smacked her.  It wasn’t anything strong or meant to create pain, just enough to catch her attention and also judge her reaction.  He let go of one of her wrists and grabbed a hold of her face, bringing it back center to face him as he brought his face closer once more.

            “You will call me Mr. Vantas.”  His voice was low and husky, full of threat and desire.  And Terezi’s face matched it.  Now that her hand was free she quickly grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking it back just for a moment before pulling him in for another kiss.  And this kiss was rough.  She bit at his lip and mashed their lips together almost sloppily.  He had certainly provoked something because now she was operating on sheer desire and passion.  Once again Karkat found himself filing away this bit of new found knowledge.  He should have figured that she would like things rough.  And he’d be happy to oblige.

            He noticed her trying to yank his head back, not being as strong as she could have been being caught up in the moment.  But he wasn’t going to chance her coming to and using more strength against him.  He quickly dropped his hand from her face and gripped her free arm.  It was a struggle for them both, but slowly he was able to force her arm back against the wall.  This behavior had brought grunting from both of them, most of it a result of arousal rather than struggle.  With some work Karkat was able to bring her arm over her head.  He was finding it a little more difficult to concentrate with how things were going now but he did his best, focusing on what he wanted and trying to reach those goals.  After a moment of playing with her tongue once more he was able to distract her and get her other arm up and over her head.  Now he was able to lay one arm across hers while gripping the opposite wrist in his hand.  This way he had one free hand.  It took a moment but Terezi soon realized what he had done and what that meant.  Now she was struggling harder, pushing against his arm and trying to wrestle herself away from him.  She was strong, but he was still holding his own and her struggles were slowly becoming a fight in vain. 

            Karkat kept his body against hers and her arms pinned, still kissing and taking time before his next move.  Terezi didn’t seem to mind the wait anymore, and he figured this mostly had to do with their kissing and the fact she had managed to draw blood, something he had discovered made her more frenetic.  As to why, he did not know.  But if his blood, which was something that had often been a sore subject for him and made him more of an outcast than anything else, was suddenly of use and desirable to someone, then he wasn’t going to complain.

            Slowly he moved his right hand away from the side of her head, ready to make use of it.  He stroked the side of her face softly as they kissed, adding a romantic gesture in for his own gratification.  He had always wanted to do something like that.  After a moment he then brought it down, lightly brushing her skin as he ran his hand down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm, and then inwards, holding and caressing her hip tenderly.  He noticed that since doing this the kissing had grown a bit softer.  She had begun to match his gentle touches with gentle kisses, something he was certain was not on purpose.

            Again Karkat took his time, letting her savor each sensation and touch as his fingers lightly danced along her and occasionally snuck beneath her shirt to get a taste of her skin against his.  He inched his touches from her side to her stomach, loving how soft and warm she felt like this.  The smirk that invaded their kiss was hardly containable as he felt her shudder beneath his hand when it traveled higher along her.  Her breath was quickening again and he could feel her tense in anticipation.  Such reactions were gold to him.  He enjoyed them as much as he could before he traveled back down, teasing her and making her wait for more.  The wonder of what was going to happen next was going to drive her nuts, at least that’s what he wanted it to do.  And judging by the reactions he was getting Karkat was sure he was being successful in that.

           Once his hand was back down to the edge of her shirt he pulled it out from under and then away.  He heard her grunt in frustration against him.   He pulled away only for a second to say “Patience” before resuming their kissing.  After that his hand went back to her shirt, but this time it was at the bottom button and working to unfasten it.  He was amused at how such a simple gesture got a reaction similar to when his hand was under her shirt.  She knew what was happening now and she couldn’t wait, she was eager and Karkat would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t as well.

            It was a bit difficult with one hand and took several minutes before he was finally at the top button and had it undone.  With the task finally finished he brushed the shirt open as much as he could.  He put his free hand up to grab one of her arms and hold her properly as he finally broke away from the kiss and pulled back.  His eyes were instantly down and focused on her chest, her breast still held in a bra and still half covered by the open shirt.  It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in person. 

            “Like what you’re seeing?”  She giggled breathlessly.  Her teasing was somewhat less biting, dulled with what her desire had done to her.  Karkat looked back up at her with the edge of a smile on his face.

            “Yes.”  He stated matter-of-factly.  Karkat then started moving her arms down from over her head slowly.  She said nothing and just kept smiling at him, intrigued by what he was doing.  He brought them slightly back behind her and leaned in closer.  “But I would like to see more, Miss Pyrope.”  With that Terezi’s smile grew a little wider.  He let go of her arms finally, resting his hands on either side of her against the wall.  He was interested to see what she would do and sure enough she easily complied, bringing her arms back more and under her shirt, wrestling with the clasp.  So she was that eager.  Karkat was enjoying this more and more.

            With a little work and edging the straps off, Terezi had her bra held to her only by her own hands.  She gave him a devilish smirk as she finally released the garment and let it drop to the floor.  Karkat stared a little in wonder.  He could feel the heat rise inside of him as he studied every detail of her.  He moved his hands from the wall and pushed her shirt open a little more, not wanting his view obstructed by it.  His hands lightly cupped the side of each breast as he softly stroked his thumbs up and down their sides.  He watched as they rose and fell heavier with Terezi’s breath.  He looked up only for a second to see her eyes closed and her head leaning back, enjoying the attention thoroughly and only wanting more.  He took his time as he caressed the sides, the top, the bottom, almost memorizing the feel as they tapered off into ribcage or collar.

            Terezi had kept her arms to the side for a majority of the time but finally couldn’t resist reaching out and holding onto him, pulling him in more, wanting to urge him on.  He was paying attention to everything except for the center of each breast. 

            “Go on…”  she urged softly, almost pleadingly.  She brought one hand up along his arm and tried to guide him to where she wanted him.  He resisted and ceased all playing.

            “So you want more?  And what if I don’t want to?”  He gently kissed her, making sure to preoccupy her mouth so she wouldn’t retort right away.  After a few kisses he moved his mouth away and to her neck, trailing kisses all along it and then down to her collarbone.  He stopped right there, nipping the skin and then speaking right against her so she could still feel his lips and breath.  “What if I had something different in mind?”  Karkat then moved lower down her chest, kissing along the skin and then stopping right above the spot he knew she wanted him at.  “Do you want it?”

            “Yes.”  She said it quickly and with a strained whisper, her breath still fast and her voice full of wanting.  How could he deny her when she was behaving and speaking to him like this? 

            Karkat moved his mouth down and gave her nipple a small kiss, teasing it with his lips and feeling it grow more excited with his attention.  Then he took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, occasionally flicking it to add extra stimulation.  Terezi was having a hard time keeping some of her noises back in her throat.  Her quiet groans brought bumps to his skin and sent his blood running hot.  It turned him on and pushed him further.  He soon began to suck as he played around, giving a gentle bite every so often to get more reactions out of her, and he was successful.  She would gasp and then try to stifle more moans as she bit her lower lip.  Karkat was enjoying himself immensely and loved that he had gotten her to this point.  He continued, moving to the other breast to give it the same amount of attention.  He was going to play for as long as he wanted and for as long as it would rightfully take to get her self control a little more weakened.

 

            He moved his lips away from one of her nipples, drawing more kisses back to the center of her chest and slowly rising up along her body.  He could hear her breathing heavily out of her nose, still keeping back most of her noises.  It was cute and admirable, but he smirked to himself as he knew her cause was a lost one.  Soon enough he would have her mouth open and making plenty of sound.

            They were both kissing once again, now alternating between passionately attacking the other’s mouth and softly and slowly kissing them.  Karkat was becoming very aware that his self control was wearing thin, especially as he felt her hands begin to explore.  She had only been stroking and lightly scratching her nails over his back before, but suddenly she now brought them under his shirt and began to bring them forward, feeling every detail of his chest.  He couldn’t help but hum his approval into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her hands and her nails. 

            It wasn’t until he felt her hands start to explore lower that he knew he’d have to stop her and set the rules once more.  He lightly grabbed her around her arms and tried to bring her hands back up, but she wasn’t having any of that.  She moved her arms quickly to break his grasp and then took hold of his hips firmly, snaking her fingers down beneath the waistline of his pants.  Karkat couldn’t deny that this thrilled him but he had to muster all the strength he had and grab her again, now forcing her arms back against her side and the wall.  He closed his eyes and broke the kiss, trying to get his breath even again.  He heard her make an irritated noise as he held her.

            “Can you let go of this controlling complex now and let me actually do something?”

            “No.  Don’t you fucking get it, this is about me teaching you.  Me doing to you.  I know a lot about what I’m doing and I have the funniest suspicion that if I let you have even a sliver of control you’re going to goddamn run with it and what would you learn from that?  Jack shit.”

            “I don’t need to learn anything more.  Now let me touch you.”

            “Obviously I haven’t been instructing you good enough.”  Karkat then pressed his body against hers and pinned her to the wall with it.  She made a noise from the sudden contact and pressure, which then turned into a very curious and interested “oh…”  as she felt his excitement through his pants and her skirt.  He then pressed his hips up against her and began to slowly grind.  His hands had released her since his the rest of his body had her pinned good.  They rested on her hips while he continued his motions.  Terezi wasn’t fighting him in the slightest, in fact she was holding onto him.  Her hands were clutching at his back as she kept him close, not wanting him to stop any of what he was doing. 

            Karkat kept this up for awhile, not stopping now because he was enjoying it just as much and didn’t want to stop.  He was growing more aroused, feeling himself pressed up against her and then feeling the warmth of her through her skirt, it was enough to drive him wild.  But despite all of this, he still had it in him to keep his mind in the game.  It would be just as much fun for him in the end if he made himself wait as well.

            His right hand stroked down her side and then down her thigh, stopping midway to come back up and lift her skirt higher.  Karkat let the corner of his mouth rise deviously as he whispered to her, keeping himself motionless and right against her.

            “All the more fun with a little easy access.”  He then quickly took the other edge of her skirt with his other hand and lifted the rest of it all the way up, allowing himself to be pressed against just her underwear.  He chuckled softly as this got Terezi to inhale sharply and exhale a quiet “shit…”, realizing that she was indeed more open to him and completely turned on by that fact. 

            Instead of continuing, however, Karkat let some distance between himself and her.  He leaned his head into her neck and began to tease, kiss, and bite, all the while his hands began to travel up and down, feeling skin and underwear as he toyed with her.  She was back to softly groaning again.  He teased along the top of the fabric with his finger, dipping them beneath the band every so often.  Terezi’s hips were beginning to press against him slightly and he realized that she was urging him to continue on, though whether or not this was conscious or not, he did not know.  But he wasn’t going to deny it either way.  He was ready for things to stop being so slow.

            Karkat let his right hand dip lower now, tickling her lightly along the crease of her leg before finally moving and resting between her.  He could feel her chest rise and fall rapidly against him and feel the quickness of her pulse beneath his mouth.  Her breath was catching in her throat as she felt his hand against her and she pressed once more against him, which got Karkat to press back.  He then moved his fingers up and then slowly back and forth.  He could feel the heat and moisture as if there was no fabric between his hand and her.  He growled in pleasure at this.  He had successfully brought her to this point, all with just a bit of teasing. 

            “Kar- AH!” He quickly shoved his fingers hard against her and bit down on her shoulder, stopping her from trying to say his first name again.  She was steadying her voice before speaking again.

            “Mr. Vantas…”  He rewarded her then with quicker and more specific motions, bringing his other hand up along her body until he met her breast and began to play with it as well.  Terezi was really beginning to make a lot of sound now, her moans slipping off of her tongue more easily and growing a bit louder.  He responded to this with low groans and grunts himself, being completely aroused by her noises.  She rocked against his hand further as he messed with her, her body craving and working to feel more.  After some time her legs began to shake and she opened them wider for him, moving one leg a little higher and up against him.  He moved his hand from her breast and down until he was able to grab her from behind the knee and hoist the leg higher and around him. 

            She was wetter now and judging by her noises she was growing weaker and closer to losing herself.  He suddenly moved his hand away and brought his head away from her.  She let out a small whine and pressed herself up against him instantly.

            “So eager for pleasure.”  He smirked once more at her as he brought his hand up to his mouth and gave it a little lick, some of her teal having leaked through the fabric and onto his fingers.  He enjoyed the taste of her and how this simple little action brought another groan from her mouth.  “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”  He observed her with great interest as she panted slightly, leaning heavily against the wall with a slight teal glint on her forehead from the sweat that had begun to form.

            “Yes….”

            “That didn’t answer my question.”  At this he chuckled and then brought his hand down to her other leg, suddenly bringing it up and holding her steadily against the wall with his body.  She tightened the grip she had on his back and wrapped her legs around him as he held her by the hips, starting to grind gently and slowly into her.  She furrowed her brow in concentration and pleasure as he did so and then finally spoke, quite out of breath.

            “Very badly.”  He smiled as she said this, feeling very accomplished.  He brought his lips to meet hers again and began their passionate kissing once more.  They were at each other frantically, neither of them in any state to contain themselves.  Fuelled by desire they gripped the other roughly, grinding hard against each other and groaning unabashedly into each other’s mouth. 

            After getting caught up in all of this Karkat found himself wanting more.  Time was up for fooling around.  He held her tight as he backed away from the wall and slowly moved the two of them.  Terezi didn’t seem to register or care what was happening.  She just kept kissing him and clutching at his back.  He cautiously found the chair Terezi had been sitting in before and kicked it out of the way.  After that he moved forward and with one hand reached out to swipe away all the crap that was on his desk.  The sound of it all crashing to the floor was soon followed by the faint thud of Terezi’s body hitting the desk.  Karkat laid her back as he moved himself forward and over her. 

            They continued to kiss like that for awhile before Karkat’s hands moved from her hips back to under her skirt and then played with her underwear.  He then moved his body away from hers and pulled the underwear down, gliding them down her legs and then off of her.  He broke away from her kiss to look down at her, admiring the sight of her before him.  His heart felt as if it was in his throat, his excitement barely containable. 

            He fumbled with his belt and then the rest of his pants, eager to be free of his own clothing now.  The sound of his pants hitting the floor with everything along with them made Terezi squirm a little on the table and whine.  He wondered how much the rest of her senses played a part in her arousal with her being blind.  He would just have to utilize them more he figured as he moved back closer to her.  Karkat kissed up along her chest, over her collar and neck, stopping finally once he hit her ear and then nibbled at it.

            “Do you want it?”

            “Yes.  Go on.”  She was quick to respond, eager and willing, spreading her legs more for him.

            “Look at you.  Opening for me and telling me to go on.  I got you.  I’ve fucking swooned you to the point you can’t take it. 

            “Shut up and do me!”

            “Oh I will.  I will fuck you hard and good and really drive home the point of my lesson.  But only, fucking only, if you beg for it.”

            “What!?....No…”

            “Do it or I will throw your ass out of that door so fast and leave you hanging just as coldly as you leave your criminals.”  There was a moment of silence between the two of them.  Terezi, with her red eyes open wide towards him, breathing heavily through her nose now, and Karkat, smirking mischievously.  Finally Terezi leaned her head back and let her body relax in frustration and defeat.

            “Please…Mr. Vantas.  Fuck me…please.”  There was a definite tone of distaste in her voice, but also a higher note of arousal and desire, her voice distinctly pleading with him.  And damn if Karkat didn’t find it all sexy.

            After hearing her he groaned and rested himself right against her, not yet entering but letting himself feel her warmth and wetness against his member.  Terezi moaned a little at this too, relishing the feel and wanting more.  He moved slightly back and forth, letting himself rub against her.  It felt amazing but he couldn’t go on like that for very long.  He soon took hold of himself and positioned himself at her entrance, slightly teasing the tip of his member around her, toying with her and himself before finally entering.

            Within a second he had quickly slid inside of her, filling her all the way up.  She threw her head back and gripped the table, groaning louder than before.  Both of them breathed heavily as he let her adjust to him and he took in the feeling of her surrounding him.  She was warm and tight, it felt incredible.  Slowly he pulled back, still adjusting and monitoring her reactions.  Once he was almost all the way out he then pushed himself slowly back in. 

            “Fuck…” was all Terezi could manage to say, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke and then continuing in that same tone as she whined in pleasure.  Karkat placed his hands along her waist and gripped her tightly, pulling her ever so slightly to meet him.  He began to create a steady rhythm of thrusting into her, picking up the pace slightly as he went on.  He didn’t dare close his eyes, he wanted to watch her as she clawed at his desk and tried to meet his thrusting.  She kept moving her legs, trying to wrap them around them or brace against the desk, but they kept slipping and led to her wiggling beneath him in the most erotic way. 

            “Shit… you feel so good.”  He groaned as he increased the speed of his motions.  The sound of their skin hitting and the desk rattling only added to the sensation.  It all drove him nuts, though not as much as her noises, which were growing louder and more frequent.  She had no control over herself now, but he was losing himself as well.  He hunched over her slightly, breathing heavily and grunting as he pulled her into himself harder, hitting against her roughly and faster.  He could feel the sweat on his head and noticed as a light red drop fell and hit just above her skirt.  The teal tinge that was covering her body was beautiful and made him hum in a approval. 

  


     They only got rougher and more frenzied as time went on, their movements sloppy and driven by intense pleasure.  His desk had distinct claw marks in it now, which he knew he’d have to cover up later.  But he didn’t care.  Having her like this was worth everything.  He noticed her begin to tense and figured that she was getting close, just like he was starting to.

            "Yes….Oh Mr. Vantas.”   She stuttered it out and continued on.  Karkat groaned loudly at her using his name like this and dug his nails into her sides, thrusting harder and faster than ever before.

            “Give into it…ah…Terezi….”  He could feel her begin to squeeze around him.  Soon after she gripped the table and arched her back, leaning her head back and calling out loudly, including his last name in a slurry of other noises and words.  This about sent him off the edge as he heard her and felt her ride the pleasure out on him.  He slammed into her a few times, relishing in having her like this before him and then let himself succumb to the intense pleasure that had begun to build up inside of him.  He halted and held her tight as he released inside of her, groaning loudly himself, though nowhere near to her level.  After a moment he gave a couple more thrusts and then collapsed on top of her.

           They both lay there for a moment, breathing heavily against each other, the two of them taking in the warmth of the after effects.  Karkat gave a small kiss to her neck before pulling out and then continued to rest his body against hers, though now being conscious of not putting all his weight on her.  She didn’t seem to mind any of it though as he caught the hint of a genuine smile out of the corner of his eye.

 

            After some time and then scrambling around awkwardly, the two of them were fixing things up.  Karkat bent over beside his desk as he picked up a few items that were actually important.  Terezi stood in the middle of the office buttoning the last button of her shirt.  She swept her hands down it, smoothing it out and making sure she looked clean and crisp once more.

            “Missed a spot on your head.”  Karkat said slyly as he plopped back into his chair.  Terezi cocked her head slightly towards his direction and then moved her hands up to find the spot and then fix it.  She then turned to face him and once again placed her trade mark smile right back on her face. 

            “Well then, I should be on my way.”

            “Of course.  Wouldn’t want your poor excuse for educational assignments to go unattended.  I hope at least you learned one thing today.”  Terezi giggled slightly and then took out her cane.

            “I would say that I have, Mr. Vantas.”  She nodded her head at him, “until next class” and then turned on the spot and exited the office, letting the door shut softly behind her.  Karkat sat back and listened as the tapping of her cane faded off.  He looked once again around at the mess and made no effort to hide the wide smile on his face.  He put out a hand and lightly played with the scratches set into the wood of his desk.

            “Until our next lesson, Miss Pyrope.”


End file.
